The present disclosure generally relates to systems and/or methods for increasing the heat capacity of a highly porous layer.
A cooling device may be coupled to a heat generation device to remove heat from the heat generation device in efforts to minimize damage to the heat generation device, to increase functional efficiencies of the heat generation device, and/or the like. Some cooling devices utilize a cooling fluid to absorb heat from a heat-generating device.
A cooling device may include a porous layer to cool a heat generation device. However, due to its network of pores or voids, a porous layer may have a reduced heat capacity. This reduced heat capacity may cause the porous layer to become undesirably hot when the heat generation device operates at a high temperature. Accordingly, a porous layer having an increased heat capacity that is capable of dissipating heat when a heat generation device operates at a high temperature may be desired. A porous layer that is capable of reducing the operating temperature of a heat generation device to an acceptable operating temperature may also be desired.